Forget-Me-Not
by Valerie Chavous
Summary: A KanameXReader Oneshot. Just a light fic showing some love to a certain dastardly handsome pureblood. Set during the 25th night of the Vampire Knight manga series.
1. Chapter 1: Forget Me Not

**Enjoy my dear readers!**

 **I love Kaname, he's such a wonderful character. I always thought he deserved to find love with someone somewhat his equal.**

* * *

The first time you met him was on the night of the soiree. You secretly thought it was all a bit pompous really and had only decided to attend because that was just what was expected of you as a pureblood. It also didn't help that your father and mother had begun to entertain the notion that it was high time your family name got a good bit of exposure. It would be hugely beneficial not only to your line but also to you as your mother had so sweetly remarked, you were "coming of age".

Now that you were there, it was unbeknownst to you the many eyes greedily raking over your form, beginning from the elegant updo of your hair which allowed your beautiful face and slender neck to be unobstructed, to the long dress you were wearing which hugged your figure in all the right places, leaving just the right amount to the imagination.

You had already sensed that you were not the only pureblood vampire who was in attendance. This fact was what greatly attributed to the low buzz of adrenaline rushing through the room. It was no secret the influential power purebloods had over their lower level counterparts. Your presence was no exception to the instinctual fear and awe vampires had towards those of your kind.

Your features were schooled into a perfectly appropriate cool façade, one ingrained in you from a very young age. It allowed you to prevent many from being able to read you, but on the other hand gave you freedom to observe your surroundings.

Picking up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, you settled in to mingling amongst the nobles and aristocrats, some of whom you recognised as actors, singers or CEOs of major companies.

The chattering and murmuring from the attendees abruptly settled into silence and you turned around to find out what the cause of this may be.

You didn't think you would ever be able to forget the moment you first lay eyes on him.

Kaname Kuran.

The knowledge of pureblood vampires as being the most beautiful creatures on the face of the earth was something that was not foreign to you, yet nonetheless you were slightly surprised to find yourself deeming Kaname's impeccably dressed appearance a very pleasing sight indeed.

Everyone in the room proceeded to bow low to Kaname out of reverence, all except for a couple of vampire hunters, judging from their weaponry hidden just out of view from their formal attire, and yourself. Kaname's gaze coolly travelled over the two hunters nodding his head out of recognition then proceeded to settle on you. You thought that his presence could possibly command an entire army. Especially those deep wine red eyes.

Your gaze was broken when the vampires surrounding you slowly straightened up from their lowered positions. Over the many voices presuming their conversations with one another, you were able to pinpoint a noble named Nagamichi Aido introducing his daughter to Kaname in the hopes that he would have the honour of showing some interest in her. This set off an immediate chain reaction where many other parents stepped forward to introduce their own daughters. Each one hoping to procure an advantageous marriage.

A clear lilting voice interrupted the heated exchange elegantly mocking the vampires bowing low to her "Everyone. Please do not say things like that. Poor Kaname-san…"

Said pureblood was revealed to be "Sara-sama. A member of the Shirabuki family."

"It's really her." The vampires murmured in awe.

"This is a rare sight. To see Sara-sama at a party"

' _Well that makes three of us now'_ you muse to yourself. From what you were able to gather, much like yourself it seemed that Kaname and Sara rarely attended these social gatherings.

You wondered why tonight so happened to be the night where all three of you made your debut.

Coincidence?

"Sara. It's been a while." Kaname addressed the beautiful blonde.

Sapphire eyes glinted, "Kaname-san ever since you started going to school. I haven't seen you at all."

"We are one of the only remaining pureblood vampires. We have to stick together."

Kaname responded by placing a dutiful kiss to the back of Sara's gloved hand.

The vampires surrounding no doubt were absolutely devouring this royal sight. Based upon the contented sighs you heard here and there no doubt Sara Shirabuki and Kaname Kuran looked like the perfect pureblood couple. If it weren't for their cold body language suggesting that it was mostly for show you would have thought so too.

You intended to lie low for the remainder of the evening and avoid drawing attention to yourself. But that would be impossible seeing as you yourself were a pureblood and no matter where you went eyes would follow. It didn't stop you from trying however and so you had contented to attach yourself to a more than willing group of nobles idly listening to their conversation and responding when appropriate.

After half an hour passed you were surprised when your newfound acquaintances paused their conversation to bow to someone behind you.

"Kaname-sama" they remarked in reverence as they bowed.

Turing around you found yourself almost face to face with said pureblood. He was quite tall but luckily for the heels you were wearing you didn't have to look up as much even though he was still taller than you.

Wine red eyes clashed with yours and you detected a barely noticeable hint of curiosity.

Kaname was a little peaked you had made no move to approach him to introduce yourself. He wasn't used to females paying no attention to him, even if you were a pureblood, so he had decided to come over, seeming to forget his pride.

He nodded his head in greeting, "And whom might I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"(Y/N)(L/N)" you lightly nod while smiling with your eyes.

Kaname drew your glove covered hand to his lips without breaking eye contact and lightly kissed it. If it wasn't for your imagination you could have sworn he lingered for a fraction of a second. He looked very handsome up close.

You thought he would go away after introducing himself but he made no move to walk away.

"Ah, you belong to the prestigious (L/N) family?"

"That is correct"

"It's a rare sight to see one of your members present at gatherings such as this"

You raised a delicate brow, "I could say the same about you"

He gives you a look you couldn't quite read in response to your bold comment, "So what brings you here?"

You think about giving him a vague answer, but decide to be honest, you probably wouldn't meet him again after tonight.

"My father and mother desires that our clan name be put out there. Our family hasn't had much interaction with these kinds of circles in a long time and they didn't want people beginning to forget who we were. Hence why I'm here tonight."

Taking a sip of champagne, you roll your eyes affectionately thinking of your parents, "But it's all a bit vain if you ask me."

You look at Kaname, "And what about you? What brings you here?"

"Duty" he smoothly answers. But not so loud that the vampires beside you could hear.

You give him a look of understanding.

He proceeds to elaborate prompted by your attention.

You failed to notice that your previous acquaintances had slipped away the moment Kaname initially approached you.

As the night progressed you found yourself at times genuinely smiling. Kaname was very intelligent and sharply witty. Speaking to him was very easy.

It didn't register in your mind that it might have been considered odd that the two of you hadn't left each other's side for the majority of the night. Of course apart from the time he excused himself to check up on something with his friend Takuma Ichijo upstairs. The vampires around you just assumed you were long time friends even though you had just met.

You honestly enjoyed his company. At one point you attempted some banter and was pleasantly surprised to see him catch the ball. You didn't get a laugh out of him, just a small smile which reached his eyes.

By the end of the night you found yourself being walked by him to the foyer amongst the crowd of guests so you could both get your coats. You admitted to yourself you were slightly sad to say goodbye.

When he bent down close so that his face was beside yours, you thought he might give you a kiss on the cheek, but he just whispered, "Thank You"

He straightened up, an unreadable expression on his face.

You bid him goodbye with a small smile as he turned to leave with his group. Your eyes followed his back as he disappeared. He was so elegant but still very masculine.

You planned to forget all about him and the way your heart skipped a beat when you first laid eyes on him.

You planned to go back to your family and forget his overwhelming presence.

You planned to continue on with your comfortable life and forget those eyes covering deep dark secrets.

But you would never be able to forget him now.

You weren't going to forget his smile, his courtesy, his wit, his gentleness, his voice, his manner...

In all fairness if you knew that he wasn't going to forget you either you probably wouldn't have minded as much.

* * *

As Kaname returned to the academy staring outside the car window his mind travelled back to the woman he just met. Her candid openness was very refreshing. It was a long time since he was able to talk to someone who did not harbour any hidden agendas. Even Yuki as of late was hiding things from him. He could tell from her eyes and the sad looks she gave him.

But you no, you were 100% yourself. He mentally chided himself for spending an overly excessive amount of time speaking to you that night. Although it probably hadn't helped that you were incredibly beautiful.

Closing his eyes and resting his face in his palm he wondered when he would see you again.

...

* * *

 **Y/N = Your Name**

 **L/N = Last Name**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi lovely readers! Thank you so much for your reviews. I was actually quite surprised to have received any reviews at all. But because your encouragement has made me so happy I am excited and will try my best to write another Kaname story! I'll try to make it a good one. And hopefully it will be longer than a oneshot this time.

Watch this space 😊


	3. Chapter 2: Thinking of You

**Goodness me, it's been a very long while hasn't it. I so very sincerely apologise to those who had been expectantly waiting for an update to this story. At this moment in time I don't think I will be able to write any lengthy amazing stories, as desperately as I wish to, and had planned to, but I promise I will do my very best to at least try to write short stories or something now and then.**

 **Anyways, hope this little snippet can put a smile on your face. Y'all are beautiful people.**

 **Chapter 2: Thinking of you**

Ever since that night a week ago when you had met the infamous Kaname Kuran you would occasionally catch yourself thinking about him. Sometimes it would start with your mother just reminding you to wear gloves because of the cold weather outside, which would then lead you to remember Kaname kissing the back of your hand during your first introduction. Or sometimes when you were invited over to dinner by friends and they'd offer you wine you'd be brought back to a certain someone's deep dark eyes. Or even just wearing your coat, the one you had brought to the soiree, it would set you off down that winding rabbit hole which always had something to do with Kaname.

You sigh a sigh that has become familiar to you as of late. This was not good.

You were pretty sure that these thoughts of Kaname were going to amount to nothing. You JUST met him for the first time last week. And who knew if you would ever meet him again. Or whether he might have a beau somewhere out there. Several beaus at that… Okay you were doing it again.

You try to focus on something else quick. Something like how you were meeting your best friend tonight at the both of yours favourite dessert corner.

The doorbell tinkles as a beautiful blue eyed, blonde pureblood walks in.

"(Y/N!)"

"Hannah" you smile as your friend walks to your table at the back of the restaurant and slides gracefully into the seat in front of you.

Your friend begins animatedly, "You won't believe what I heard about the Ori family, did you know all the aristocratic mother and fathers are trying to set their daughters up with the "youngest" son? Apparently, news is that he's currently on the look for a suitable wife. So overt. How weird is that? And only now too. I mean he's _old_."

You laugh out loud. Hannah never failed to bring you up to date with the latest happenings. She was practically the queen of gossip. Though you were grateful she was only that to you.

"Maybe you should sign up" You raise a brow as you wave a waiter by to order a mug of hot chocolate and churros.

She sasses "Me? Puh-lease, I need someone who can handle all of _this_ " She orders their famous strawberry gelato.

"Perhaps he can balance you out. Opposites attract y'know"

"Ugh, no no no" She flicks her hair, "End of discussion. Now tell me what's been up with you?"

"Well…" You start as your earlier thoughts start to creep in.

Hannah's eyes widen, she could spot juicy news from miles away.

"Out with it now"

You cave in, "Okay okay… so I have this little dilemma"

"YES"

"A little boy dilemma you could say"

"Oho, this is good"

"You know how last week I went to that Soiree they were holding in the town nextdoor?"

"Yes yes, what happened?"

"I met this pureblood"

"No"

"Yes, you might know him"

"Hanadagi?"

"What? No, Kuran"

"We haven't heard of that family in years, I thought Haruka and Juuri well…"

"I didn't know that," You falter, "but I met someone named Kaname Kuran"

"Ohh" Hannah gasps, "Him"

"What about him?"

"From what I know," Which is a lot more than anyone should know you thought to yourself. "Kaname is the only pureblood remaining of the Kuran line. His parents tragically committed suicide when he was very young. But now Kaname is at Cross Academy where vampires and humans attend. Although the humans don't know that vampires are there, let alone that they exist."

"Wow." You pause to let all the new information sink in.

"Uh so what does Kaname Kuran have to do with your "boy dilemma"?" Your friend presses

You find your face begin to warm slightly.

"He approached me during the Soiree. And we talked."

"Just talked? Did you dance together?"

"Yes and No"

"How long?"

"Long" You suppress a smile

Hannah grins a Cheshire grin "Well duh! You obviously fancy him!"

Your smile falls. "You think so? Because I really hope not."

She doesn't miss a beat "What do you like about him?"

"Well he's interesting… witty… and a leader…"

"Was he attractive?"

"Yes"

"Hah! Don't deny that. There's got to be chemistry."

"Oh Hannah, but that's the thing. I don't know if any of this will even go anywhere"

"My dear (Y/N), trust me, I think it's fine. Because I've never met any man who has been able to have this effect on you"

She think to yourself. _She makes a good point._

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

As Takuma was just about to leave Kaname's room after dropping off some paperwork on behalf of the headmaster.

He hears his name, "Takuma"

Thinking that his President slash childhood friend forgot to tell him something, he pauses and turns with a friendly smile, "Hmm Kaname-sama?"

What he received was the last thing he would have expected to hear

"Do you know anything about (Y/N)(L/N)?"

Within a split second he racks his brain as he tries to remember who this (Y/N)(L/N) is

"Oh! The lady we briefly met during the Soiree?" Takuma taps his finger to his chin

"She's from one of the last few remaining pureblood clans that we have… Her mother and father are still alive, however I'm not sure if they have any other children… hmm strange, I don't actually know much of her apart from my first meeting with her."

"Oh yes, but she did tell me that she thought I was "very cute" and that…"

He suddenly remembered her cheekily remarking "You're finding this very boring" when she caught him yawning after having talked to a few aristocrats that night.

"…she was lovely. And different."

Kaname dismisses him, "Thank you Takuma. I trust you will get some rest"

"Goodnight Kaname-sama" He bows and exits.

Resting his pen down on the half-filled out form in front of him, Kaname closes his eyes for a second.

Why was he still thinking about this woman?


End file.
